Digimon 100 años despues
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Después de derrotar a apocalimon, a pasado 100 años, los 8 digimon que pelearon ahora son los guardianes de 8 ciudades digimon y ahora todos los humanos tiene su compañero digimon, excepto una niña de 10 años, sin saber que al tenerlo sera la ultima esperanza del mundo digimon y del mundo humano.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

100 años desde que Tai y los 7 niños elegidos salvaron al mundo digimon, en ese tiempo el mundo digimon se crearon 9 ciudades, la ciudad del Valor, gobernado por Wargreymon X, ciudad de la amista gobernado por Metalgarurumon X, ciudad del conocimiento gobernado por Hércules Kabuterimon , ciudad del amor gobernado por Phoenixmon, Ciudad de la pureza gobernada por Rosemon, Ciudad de la sinceridad Marine Angemon, Ciudad de la luz gobernada por Ophanimon, Ciudad de la esperanza gobernado por Seraphimon y la ultima donde se reunían en cierto momento, Ciudad del comienzo.

-Ciudad del Comienzo-

Se veía a los 8 grandes digimon hablando pacíficamente, hablaban si tenía que cambiar o no algunas leyes para mejorar el rendimiento de vida de los digimon y sobre la relaciones humanas.

"¿Hacemos de nuevo el torneo digimon?" pregunto Metalgarurumon X.

"No me gusta la pelea" respondió tranquilamente Rosemon que jugaba tranquilamente con su cabello demostrando su inocencia ante el tema.

"lo sé pero es una forma de fortalecer los lazos de los digimon y humanos" hablo tranquilamente Phoenixmon.

"además podremos controlar la ganas de pelear que tiene algunos" dijo Hércules Kabuterimon con una sonrisa mirando a Wargreymon X.

"vale entiendo que cuando era joven me gustaba golpear pero ahora soy más maduro" respondió el digimon del valor agachando la cabeza por el comentario de su amigo.

"Vamos chicos, no hace falta decir esas cosas" hablo Marine Angemon tranquilamente.

"este año también se hace" intervino Seraphimon escribieron para después publicarlo.

"con esto terminamos la reunión" sonrió tranquilamente Ophanimon.

"¿Qué?" saltaron los digimon al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué mas queríais?" pregunto la ángel de la luz confundida.

"Porque no hablamos un poco sobre que hicimos en nuestra ciudades" aconsejo Rosemon tranquilamente.

"Es buena idea" hablo Phoenixmon.

"ok, ok" saltaron los dos digimon tipo ángel humanoide.

"pregunta, ¿estáis saliendo juntos?" pregunto Rosemon directamente a los dos ángeles de la luz y esperanza.

"¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?" saltaron los dos digimon completamente rojos.

Después de la Reunión, Wargreymon X miraba por la ventana preocupado, mientras Ophanimon y Seraphimon aparecía detrás suya.

"está muy callado, normalmente participa mucha en la reuniones" hablo Ophanimon preocupada.

"es sobre ella, ¿me equivoco?" miro seriamente Seraphimon.

"aun no estoy seguro si hice bien en adoptarla, ser padre de un humano no es tan fácil como pensé" suspiro Wargreymon X que dejo de mirar por la ventana.

"fuiste valiente en adoptarla, por eso eres digno de llevar el emblema del valor" hablo tranquilamente Ophanimon "si tu no lo adoptaba, hubiera sido yo, después de todo es nieta de tu compañero humano, lo cual es hermano de mi compañero humano" explico la ángel de la luz.

"tiene razón, pero me preocupa algo" confeso Wargreymon X a sus dos amigos.

"Que no tiene compañero digimon" afirmo el digimon del valor "es raro en esta época, ya que no hay restricción entre los dos mundo, los humanos pueden venir y irse del mundo digimon tranquilamente ese hecho provoco que cada humano tenga su propio digimon" explico tranquilamente el ángel de la esperanza.

"lo sé, solo espero que tenga pronto su compañero digimon" dijo Wargreymon X que se despido de sus amigo con la mano antes de irse.

Al salir del edificio tanto humanos como Digimon le hacia una reverencia cuando lo reconocía, al principio se sintió incomodo pero por lo pasos de los años se acostumbro, camino un poco asta ir a un gran edifico donde veía un cartel en grandes palabras museo digimon. Entro al edificio tranquilamente, se veía que tenia la historiada sus aventuras pasadas, maqueta de los sitio que visito, muñecos de los digimon que peleo y gano y otro de sus aliados y por último la figura de los primero niños elegidos cuando eran simplemente niños.

"_que recuerdo_" pensó Wargreymon X que se acerco al maniquí de Tai y miro hacia abajo provocando una pequeña sonrisa si era posible en su casco "sabía que estaría aquí" murmuro para ver a una niña de 10 años durmiendo a los pies del muñeco.

Sin hacer un movimiento brusco, Wargreymon X se quito su garras de metal y acaricio el pelo de la niña, tenía un aire parecía a Tai pero a la vez muy distinta tal vez por ser chica.

"es hora de irnos" hablo tranquilamente pero lo suficiente fuerte para despertar a la niña.

"a hola, estaba hablando con el abuelo" sonrió la pequeña al ver a su padre adoptivo.

"quiere que te cuente otro cuanto de tu abuelo" pregunto el digimon esperando animar a la pequeña.

"Si, vuelve a decirme cuando el abuelo se equivoco y se entro en los baños de chicas y que tía abuela, Mimi-san, Sora-san y Joley-san casi le mata a palo"

"si me dice que paso en el colegio, se que paso algo" miro seriamente Wargreymon X a la niña_"¿Cuándo dije eso? Recuerdo que Tai me prometió no decir nada a su hijo y menos a sus nietos_" pensó el digimon intentando recodar en qué momento fue.

"Me pelee de nuevo" miro la niña a un lado "porque decía que no era nieta de Tai y por eso no tenia digimon " respondió apretando sus manos.

"no tiene que preocuparte por tu digimon, incluso tu abuelo se equivoco una vez conmigo, tanto que hasta evolucione en tipo virus" intento animar un poco a la pequeña

"¿de verdad?" miro la niña con curiosidad "¿Por qué paso?" pregunto con entusiasmo.

"ven y te lo explicare todo" sonrió de nuevo el digimon al ver como la pequeña quería que lo llevara en brazos.

Al día siguiente….

La pequeña miraba la pizarra, atentamente quería tener buena notas para sentir orgulloso a su abuelo y a su padre adoptivo, cuando la profesora Digimon lo miro.

"Atsuko kamiya, ¿Cuál es la respuesta a este problema?" dijo la sensei apuntando a la niña.

"39 sensei" respondió la niña con educación.

En otro lugar Wargreymon X deposito las flores delante de una lapida que tenia el nombre de Taichi Kamiya escrito.

"aun recuerdo ese día" miro tristemente el digimon a la tumba.

Flash Black

Se veía a un anciano de unos 90 años aproximadamente con un bebe en brazos, delante estaba agumon confundido ya que no entendió porque había llamado su amigo humano.

"agumon, por favor digievoluciona" pidió Tai amablemente a su compañero digimon.

"De acuerdo, agumon ultradigievolucion en Wargreymon" después de evolucionar miro a su amigo confundido.

"oh, ya apenas me necesita para llegar al nivel supremo" sonrió apena el anciano.

"Eso es gracia a ti" hablo honestamente el digimon del valor.

"este es mi nieta Atsuko" el anciano entrego al bebe a su compañero digimon "por favor cuídala por mi" sonrió al ver como su digimon lo cogía con mucho cuidado.

"¿Por qué me pide eso?" pregunto Wargreymon teniendo al bebe en brazos.

"Mi señor" salto un digimon que lo reconoció como toyagumon

"¿Qué deseas? No me interrumpan" miro hacia su compañero humano pero ya no estaba "¿Dónde está?" miro confundido el digimon

"lo siento Taichi Kamiya a fallecido esta mañana" dijo el digimon dejando a Wargreymon en shock por la noticia.

Fin Flash Black

"Después de eso evolucione a Wargreymon X, como digimon del valor todos me respecta, pero siento que estoy fallando en cuidar a tu nieta" suspiro Wargreymon X yéndose del lugar.

"_al contrario estoy orgulloso de ti_" el digimon giro sorprendido para ver la tumba pero no había nada, paso unos segundo y pensó que su imaginación le jugó una broma.

"Toyagumon ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aparezca en mi presencia sin previo aviso" miro levemente hacia atrás para ver al digimon juguete.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que informar que Atsuko está en la enfermería del colegio" antes que pudiera decir más Wargreymon X se fue volando sorprendiendo al digimon.

El digimon del valor estaba preocupado, pensaba toda clase de teoría de porque estaba su hija adoptiva en la enfermería, pero ninguna lo convencía, cuando llego se podía ver como la sensei digimon estaba completamente nervioso, signo que no le agrado para nada a Wargreymon.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" pregunto Wargreymon seriamente.

"que tuvo una pelea con Takeshi" miro a un lado nervioso esperando que no preguntara mas.

"¿Qué más?" dijo el digimon del valor que se acerco mas para intimidar un poco para sacar la verdad del asunto.

"Atsuko le gano la pelea pero Takeshi utilizo a su amigo digi…" no continuo al ver como Wargreymon X corto un árbol por la mitad con un simple movimiento "yo...yo perdóname la vida"

"¿Dónde está la habitación que esta Atsuko?" pegunto ignorando el miedo que tenía el profesor digimon hacia él.

"Así que eres su padre" salto Takeshi con valentía.

"oh, eres el cobarde que golpea a una chica que ni siquiera tiene compañera digimon" miro Wargreymon X al pequeño seriamente

"No soy un cobarde, Tokomon" ordeno el niño a su digimon que estaba a su lado

"Tokomon ultradigievoluciona en Gryphonmon" miro seriamente a Wargreymon X "Ondas Ultra Sónicas" lanzo fuertemente su ataque con una rapidez asombrosa pero el digimon del valor solo se aparto levemente para esquivar el ataque demostrando que no era gran cosan para el "¿Cómo?" pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido.

"soy uno de los 8 primeros digimon elegidos, tengo más poder y experiencia que tu" crea un Fuerza de Gea tan grande que cubría toda la ciudad "no me hagas enojar, no desearía conocer mi ira" deshizo su ataque al ver como su contrincante estaba aterrado.

"¿tokomon?" miro sorprendido como su digimon volvía a su estado anterior asustado.

"Lo siento es demasiado poderoso, no es de extrañar que sea unos de los digimon que salvaron al mundo digital" hablo su compañero digimon

¿Dónde está?" fue la pregunta que Wargreymon X.

"cinco aula, a la derecha" contesto el profesor digimon al ver que solo quería ver a su hija adoptiva y no hacer una masacre.

"Seré tan fuerte, tan fuerte que un día salvare al mundo digimon si este se encuentra en peligro y seré un héroe" Salto Takeshi muy seguro de sus palabras.

"los héroes que salvaron al mundo digital, solo querían salvar a sus seres queridos, nunca en hacerse famoso, tu nunca lo será por ese pensamiento tan egoísta" hablo Warrgeymon X pasando de largo al niño que miro sorprendido por esa palabras.

El digimon del valor camino tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba la niña, apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta, ahora se sentía indigno de mirar la tumba de su compañero humano, suspiro dos veces antes de entrar y afrontar la situación, lo único que recibió al entrar fue un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

"maldición eso era para Takeshi" salto la niña asustada al ver que había caído en la trampa su padre adoptivo.

"jajajaja" empezó a reír Wargreymon X, no cabía duda que era nieta de Tai, al recodar unas de sus travesuras y que siempre estaba alegre.

Después de que Atsuko, pidiera perdón y tuviera una pequeña regañina de parte de Wargreymon X, los dos hablaron tranquilamente sobre el asunto que había pasado.

"Ya veo, empezó la pelea cuando se metió con tu abuelo" suspiro el digimon del valor, esta solo un paso de crear una ley para que no se metieran con la niña y estaría seguro que los demás digimon estaría de acuerdo con la idea.

"No pude soportarlo cuando dijo que mi abuelo estaría revolcándose la tumba por mi culpa, al no tener un amigo digimon" hablo Atsuko conteniendo sus lagrimas sin mucho éxito.

"no te preocupes, siempre hay una razón detrás de cada asunto" explico Wargreymon X cuando de repente hubo un temblor que sacudió el mundo digimon.

Wargreymon X salió fuera del edificio y vio como una niebla oscura empezaba a engullir la ciudad a una velocidad anormal. Este se alarmo y agarro a Atsuko y empezó a volar con una velocidad sobrehumana, pero era inútil, la neblina ya estaba a punto de pillarlo, cuando Wargreymon X miro a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo hagas" murmuro la pequeña sabiendo lo que su padre adoptivo pensaba.

"no te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo tranquilamente Wargreymon X que hizo una puerta sagrada con su poder y con el dispositivo digital de Tai y sin dudar lanzo a la niña dentro "ahora es cuando empieza tu aventura, no tenga miedo, se valiente y te fe en ti misma" dijo Wargreymon X que sonría tranquilamente mientras la neblina le tragaba lentamente al digimon.

Atsuko intento agarrar la mano de su padre adoptivo desesperadamente pelo lo único que vio fue como la neblina trago al poderoso digimon del valor antes de que la puerta creada por el se cerrada para ser salvada.

Continuara….

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Bueno tengo que decir que tenia pensado este fics durante años, pero no me atrevía, hasta cierto punto que se me olvide de el, hasta que un buen amigo

Iori-Jestez me lo recodo, le aconsejo leer sus fics que son buenisimo uno de ellos es Digimon: Mi Lado oscuro.

también tengo que decir que soy fans de TaixSora, aunque este fics no hay de esta pareja, por lo tanto no se preocupen que este fics es completamente neutro de pareja, aunque en el próximo no puedo asegurar nada XD

PD: ya tengo el próximo capitulo pero lo pondré la semana que viene.

PD2: y soy chico XD, no penséis que soy una chica al ser la protagonista una niña.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Atsuko intento agarrar la mano de su padre adoptivo desesperadamente pelo lo único que vio fue como la neblina trago al poderoso digimon del valor antes de que la puerta creada por el se cerrada para ser salvada.

"¡PAPA!" grito la niña que se levanto de golpe con la respiración acelerada y con el cuerpo sudoroso. "¿fue un sueño?" pregunto Atsuko que miro a su alrededor y vio que en su mano estaba el dispositivo digital de su abuelo "no fue un sueño ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Por desgracia no" la niña levanto la mirada para ver a Ophanimon que se sentó a su lado y abrazo tiernamente a la pequeña.

"Tita Ophanimon, ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Atsuko asustada.

"La oscuridad ha vuelto a las andadas, de entre los 8 digimon elegidos solo yo y Seraphimon hemos sobrevivido y estamos en la ciudad del Comienzo juntos con los digimon que no ha sido engullido por la oscuridad." Explico Ophanimon acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

"Papa dijo que era hora de que mi aventura empezara, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Atsuko confundida.

"quiere decir que eres la única esperanza del mundo digital y humano" hablo amablemente el ángel de la luz.

"Perdón por la intrusión" apareció Seraphimon un poco preocupado.

"¿Pudiste conectar con la tierra?" niega el digimon de la Esperanza "esos hace la cosa más difícil" suspiro Ophanimon levemente abatida.

"y los emblemas que protegía los 8 ciudades dejaron de funcionar o eso pensé en el principio" hablo Seraphimon realmente preocupado.

"entonces no era mi imaginación" salto Ophanimon alarmando.

"Si, los emblemas ha sido corrompidos" respondió el ángel de la esperanza abatido al ver que su emblema había sido corrompido. "eso hace que nuestro poder se reduzca a la mitad" suspiro abatido el digimon.

"Por mucho que piense no encuentro la solución" hablo preocupada Ophanimon

"¿sabía la respuesta cuando empezamos nuestra aventura?" pregunto Seraphimon para animar a su supuesta amiga.

"por supuesto que no, todo empezó cuando…." Se quedo callada la angel de la luz "puede que nuestro enemigo sea un ex digimon elegido" se levanto preocupado de que fuera así.

"claro por eso ha podido interferir en los emblemas" hablo serio el digimon de la esperanza

"tenemos que ir a unos de nuestra ciudad para confirmar las sospechas" hablo el ángel de la luz pensativamente.

"¿Cuál iremos?" pregunto con curiosidad el seraphimon.

"La ciudad de la luz" respondió Ophanimon tranquilamente

"Yo quiero ir" salto Atsuko seriamente "Yo quiero salvar a mis seres queridos" apretó el agarre del dispositivo digital de su abuelo.

"síguenos" dijeron los ángeles al mimo tiempo al ver la determinación de la niña.

Llegaron a la Ciudad de la luz, al llegar vieron que había cambiado de aspecto, antes lo que había luz ahora era oscuro, los tonos alegre, ahora eran de angustia y los digimon que habitaban era ahora del tipo virus, había llegado a la Ciudad de la oscuridad.

"mis ciudadanos" Ophanimon cayo de rodilla abatida.

"gran parte de los digimon era SnowBotamon, Nyaromon, Salamon, D'arcmon, Gatomon, Nefertimon yAngewomon, pero ahora está llena de su contraparte, me imagino que estará igual en las demás ciudades" miro Seraphimon apretando los puños por la rabia de no poder hacer nada.

"Aquí esta" salto LadyDevimon mirando al grupo recién llegado, lo que era distinto de los demás LadyDevimon es que tenía en su cuello un silbato.

"no, tu no" miro Ophanimon horrorizada.

"Muere, Melodía mortal" su enemigo lanzo su ataque directo al grupo.

"Encanto Celestial" se escucho una voz detrás del grupo, cuando los dos ataques colisionaron, al disipar el humo el grupo había desaparecido.

"maldición se ha escapado, además esta esa maldita malnacida" maldijo por lo bajo LadyDevimon que empezó con la búsqueda de los intrusos.

Debajo de la ciudad, en unos túneles secreto, se veía el grupo de Atsuko dirigida por un Angewomon levemente malherida, demostrando que había estado luchando mucho tiempo, en su cuello colgaba una cámara digital algo antigua.

"Lo siento madre, solo yo escape" dijo Angewomon sin mirar atrás por sentirse responsable.

"No es culpa tuya, además estoy segura que volverá a ser normal cuando el emblema de la luz recupere su poder" sonó mas para sí mismo que para su hija digimon.

"eso espero, no desearía acabar con mi hermana gemela" hablo seriamente mientras cojeaba levemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva peleando?" pregunto Ophanimon preocupada al ver el estado de su hija.

"Desde que llego la neblina" respondió con normalidad.

"¿desde hace un día? Necesita descansar" salto alarmada Ophanimon.

"descansare cuando vuelva a la normalidad" respondió su hija sin hacer caso a su madre.

"No, descansa ahora" ordeno su madre que se puso en frente de ella.

"¿cómo cree que me siento cuando todos mis amigos ahora quiere matarme? No puedo parar ahora" salto Angewomon enojada.

"no sirve de nada que muera ahora" respondió su madre igual de enojada.

"jejejej" intento Atsuko contener su risa.

"¿de qué se ríe?" saltaron las dos mujeres ángeles mientras seraphimmon se puso en medio para evitar una tragedia.

"ojala pudiera discutir con mi madre, esa actitud demostraría cuanto os queréis" sonrió Atsuko tiernamente provocando un sonrojo a Angewomon y Ophanimon darse cuenta que era verdad.

"solo ten cuidado" murmuro Ophanimon avergonzada por la escena.

"lo tendré" se sonrojada igual que su madre. "Ahora que acuerdo, me dijiste que si llegaba al nivel perfecto me diría quien es nuestro padre" miro seriamente (si era posible con el casco puesto) a su madre.

"cuando solucionemos este problema" respondió Ophanimon tranquilamente.

Siguieron caminado unos minutos más hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, después subieron hacia arriba para llegar a la superficie y entraron a un edificio que tenía una gran sala.

"es enorme, igual que en la ciudad del valor, pero como allí, aquí no hay nada" miro confundida la niña por todo el lugar.

"¿Esta seguro?" agarro Angewomon a Atsuko y prendió el vuelo.

Cuando llegaron a unos 30 metros, Atsuko descubrió que en el suelo había un gran dibujo que ocupaba toda la sala.

"¿eso es?" miro con sorpresa la niña el tamaño del dibujo

"Si el emblema de la Luz" sonrió Angewomon alegremente.

Al terminar esa palabra el emblema empezó a soltar una luz oscura obligando a Seraphimon y Ophanimon a volar completamente sorprendidos.

"no cabe duda, esta corrompida" hablo Seraphimon seriamente.

"¿Cómo podemos recuperarla?" pregunto Ophanimon preocupada.

"no se puede recuperar" apareció varios ladydevimon detrás de los ángeles de la esperanza y de la luz.

Sin más empezó la batalla, aunque era de nivel supremo tenían problema Seraphimon y Ophanimon porque había perdido la mitad de su poder y sus contrincantes eran de nivel perfecto además de ser mas que ellos.

Con Angewomon miraba preocupada a su madre, sabían bien que no podía luchar su madre contra ellas por la razón de que todas ellas lo había cuidado como si fuera sus propias hijas, aunque solo ella y su hermana eran sus verdaderas hijas, cuando recodo un detalle.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?" murmuro Angewomon mirando a los lados.

"aquí mi pequeña hermana" dijo LadyDevimon detrás de su hermana que no reacciono lo suficiente rápida al ataque de su hermana cayendo al centro del emblema corrompido.

En el momento que Angewomon toco el suelo dio un grito de dolor y abrazo fuertemente a Atsuko para protegerla, la niña se dio cuenta que la luz oscuro estaba haciendo mucho daño pero se asusto cuando poco a poco su traje blanco cambia a negro.

"¡ANGEWOMON!" intento Ophanimon llegar a su hija que gritaba de dolor y sabia que esa luz estaba intentando corromperla pero es parara por su otra hija LadyDevimon "déjame pasar" pero vio como es rodeada por los otros LadyDevimon.

Atsuko intentaba ayudar pero no sabía qué hacer, solo veía como ahora el traje de Angewomon se rompía levemente y como el ángel apretaba los dientes con fuerza antes de dar otro grito.

"jajaja ¿cómo se siente? Es como si te estuviera quemando en el infierno, aunque si te resiste es aun más doloroso" hablo LadyDevimon al lado de su hermana, cuando el casco de Angewomon se rompió demostrando que el ángel estaba llorando de dolor y su brazo derecho se transformo en la forma de un LadyDevimon.

"_Abuelo_" Atsuko miro el dispositivo digital "_abuelita Kari_" miro la cámara antigua de Angewomon "_quiero ayudar, quiero ayudarla, por favor, por favor, dime que tengo que hacer_" una lagrima de Atsuki cayó al dispositivo digital de Tai y a continuación al emblema de la Luz.

De repente el emblema brillo con luz blanca, mientras el dispositivo de Tai cambio anclando en el antebrazo de la niña y salía un digihuevo del dispositivo que abrió saliendo un Digimon.

"mi nombre es valagumon" dijo el nuevo digimon mirando a los LadyDevimon seriamente.

"es idéntico a un Black agumon, ¿es un aliado?" murmuraban los LadyDevimon.

"¿está bien?" pregunto la niña al lado de Angewomon.

"si, aun sigo siendo del tipo vacuna" enseño su brazo que volvió a ser normal aunque estaba llenos de heridas.

"te llama valagumon ¿verdad?" el digimon ignoro a la niña mientras se rascaba la cabeza "necesito que ayude a Angewomon" el digimon seguía negándose.

"es un aliado" salto unos de los LadyDevimon con una sonrisa malévola al ver la actitud del digimon

"no me gusta lo del tipo virus" salto Valagumon mirando a los LadyDevimon. "llama sagrada" soltó una bola de fuego verde y amarilla que hirió levemente a la mayoría de las LadyDevimon.

"_Se equivocaron al comparar con Black agumon, por la razón es que el tiene dos anillos sagrados entre sus brazos, el mismo tipo que lleva gatomon en su cola_" pensó Seraphimon seriamente "_pero parece que es agresivo algo raro en un tipo vacuna y mas del tipo sagrado_" bajo para ayudar a Angewomon.

"debemos destruirlo por nuestro señor" salto la LadyDevimon que tenía el silbato.

"no me gusta" murmuro Ophanimon, cuando piso tierra se dio cuenta de algo importante "_el emblema ha sido purificado, pero no se ha activado ¿Por qué?" _cuando miro el brazo de Atsuko quedo sorprendida "_su dispositivo digital parece un guantelete y tiene 8 hueco, uno de ellos ya está ocupado y lo que veo es, ¿el emblema del valor? Espera ya desapareció" _miro confundida_", Taichi ¿protegiste a tu nieta?_" miro el dispositivo digital de Kari que tenía en su mano "solo es una suposición pero si es correcta" tuvo que prender de nuevo el vuelo al ser atacado por su hija LadyDevimon "Atsuko cógelo" lanzo el dispositivo de Kari hacia la niña, esta lo agarro con dificulta y lo miro confundida.

"¿Por qué me da el dispositivo de la abuelita Kari?" pregunto confundida.

"Para que lo utilice y active el emblema de la Luz" respondió Seraphimon que había creado un escudo para proteger a Angewomon y a la niña.

Atsuko miro a su alrededor, veía la pelea de Ophanimon contra su antigua aliadas, Seraphimon con su escudo para protegerla a ella y al digimon herido y cuando vio a Angewomon tan herida, se decidió hacerlo, la niña intento hacer lo que su amiga Ophanimon pidió pero sin éxito de activar el emblema y lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez hasta que cayó de rodilla casi abatida, cuando miro ha Angewomon había caído inconsciente por las heridas, Seraphimon apena podía mantener el escupo por los ataques, Valagumon atacaba cuando daba la gana y no se preocupaba por ella y los demás.

Se puso de rodilla y sin soltar el dispositivo rezo con los ojos cerrados "_por favor, abuelita Kari, dame tu Luz para guiar a los digimon a la verdadera Luz de tu bondad_" lo que no sabía Atsuko es que LadyDevimon iba a rematar a Ophanimon al ser incapaz de atacar a su propia hija.

De repente el emblema de la Luz, brillo tan intensivamente como cuando estuvo con su dueña, purificando a los LadyDevimon que volvieron a ser Angewomon y la ciudad y sus habitantes volvieron a ser como antes.

"lo siento" dijo la segunda hija de Ophanimon volviendo a ser Angewomon antes de desmayarse.

"No te preocupes, ya paso todo" murmuro su madre que lo abrazaba con sumo cuidado para tranquilizar a su hija.

El Angewomon. Que estaba herida se levanto de repente sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "Angewomon. DigiEvoluciona a Angewomon. X" dijo en un destello de luz, cuando se disipo se vio que tenia algunos cambios, su casco ahora era levemente transparente demostrando esos hermosos ojos azules, sus alas se parecían más grandes y hermosas debido a que se parecía más a los de angemon, ahora mostraba sus dos piernas sin tela, en su bulto había desaparecido las alas amarrilla que cubría sus pechos para pasar a una simple tela y apareciera una X como dibujo demostrando que era de la generación X, también había desaparecido el guante y en su lugar tenía un brazalete en la muñeca parecida al que tenia gatomon en su cola, del anillo apareció dos pequeñas alas blancas, que sería seguramente para que se transformara en su arco.

"se volvió más hermosa" dijeron los Angewomons con envidia.

"_yo creo que se volvió más sexy y no hermosa_" pensó Seraphimon levemente colorado rascándose la mejilla.

"No estará pensando nada pervertido ¿verdad?" dijo Ophanimon con un aire amenazante.

"recuerda que soy un ángel supremo" salto Seraphimon a la defensiva.

"si pero sigue siendo un hombre" respondió Ophanimon, ganando la risa de los ángeles femeninos.

"que bien" murmuro Atsuko con una sonrisa y mira a su guantelete, ahora tenía 6 sitios libres, lo que sorprendió es que el nuevo tenía el emblema de la Luz brillando con intensidad "esto es" pero sintió un dolor en el pecho provocando que callera al suelo inconsciente.

Continuara….

* * *

**Escenas eliminadas o cambiadas**

**Toma 1**

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?" murmuro Angewomon mirando a los lados.

"aquí mi pequeña hermana" dijo LadyDevimon detrás de su hermana que no reacciono lo suficiente rápida al ataque de su hermana que acabo con la mejilla colorada por el golpe.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" hablo Angewomon devolviendo el guantazo, mientras Atsuki se puso en su espalda.

"niña mimada" devolvían de nuevo el golpe.

"Tonta" respondió con fuerza, mientras Atsuki animo al ángel en no perder en la pelea

"estúpida" agarro LadyDevimon el pelo mientras Angewomon hizo lo mismo.

Empezaron pelear como gatos, mientras Seraphimon mirón sorprendido.

"eso me recuerda…" pero es cortada al sentir un aura detrás de él.

"Ni lo pronuncie" hablo Ophanimon con un aura amenazante al recodar su pelea con una cierta LadyDevimon en el pasado.

**Toma 2**

"se volvió más hermosa" dijeron los Angewomons con envidia.

"_yo creo que se volvió más sexy y no hermosa_" pensó Seraphimon levemente colorado rascándose la mejilla.

"No estará pensando nada pervertido ¿verdad?" dijo Ophanimon con un aire amenazante y se acerco para que el solo lo escuchara "si desea bajo de nivel y digievoluciono en versión X" dijo la gobernante de la luz con tono seductor.

Ese gesto provoco que Seraphimon echara humor por las rejillas de su armadura, mientras su casco se volvía al rojo vivo.

"_aun conservo mi toque_" sonrió la mujer al ver la reacción de su compañero.

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Lord Pata : **Gracias y me alegra que te guste y esa parte tiene un porqué.

Bueno sobre Tai 10 años empezando en digimon, después tenía 25 años cuando tuvo el primero hijo y el ultimo que tuvo (padre de Atsuko) tenía 45 años, paso el tiempo y el padre de Atsuko tenía 45 años cuando nació la niña, Tai tendría 90 años y cuando muere tendría 92 años, dejando a su nieta a Wargreymon a su cuidado, después pasa los años hasta que Atsuko tiene 10 años, sumando 92 años que paso desde la primera aventura digimon.

Creo que me he liado yo mismo sobre las edades, menudo fallo he tenido en eso.

**Iori-Jestez: **Gracias, desde siempre pensé que este inicio sería lo mejor para empezar y por lo que veo a sido mejor de lo esperado, sobre Atsuko pensé que sea igual que Tai con un poco de rasgo de su hermana Kari, pero recordé que algunas veces los nietos suele ser casi idénticos a sus abuelos, por lo tanto lo deje así.

Y sobre Takeshi solo verá si tiene razón en los próximos capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la ciudad de la Luz, en unos de los templos sagrados, una niña descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, mientras Ophanimon tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza de la niña, tenía una expresión seria, detrás del gobernante, estaba sus dos hijas, Angewomon y Angewomon X, preocupada por la niña.

"Madre ¿encontraste algo anormal?" miro Angewomon X tristemente preocupada.

"no sé lo que provoco el desmayo, su mente está estable, sus contante vítales también y si ella no me da ninguna pista, no puedo saber que pasa, solo espero que con el tiempo no empeore" suspiro Ophanimon dejando a la niña tranquila.

"¿puede ser por el digimon nuevo?" pregunto Angewomon levemente asustado por el digimon de Atsuko que dormía tranquilamente.

"no, es de tipo vacuna aunque me sorprende su actitud" respondió con sinceridad la madre de esos dos ángeles.

"con permiso" apareció Seraphimon con el dispositivo digital en forma de guantelete en sus manos "vámonos a hablar en otro lugar" miro preocupado por la niña.

Los ángeles salieron de la sala para no molestar a la niña y su digimon, se dirigieron a una gran sala para hablar tranquilamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente en el mundo Digital.

"¿Qué descubriste?" Pregunto Ophanimon preocupada.

"se confirma la sospecha que lo hueco a sido rellenado por los dispositivo de Tai y Kari, pero en el de Kari tiene dentro el emblema de la Luz" explico mientras tocaba un botón apareciendo el emblema de la Luz.

"¿Cómo una copia?" pregunto Angewomon X con curiosidad.

"Si y no" miraron las chicas ángeles confundidas "no estoy seguro pero es como una copia de seguridad, recuperando o reparado un emblema, sin embargo no actúa como uno, no tiene su poder, pero ahora la copia de seguridad de Kari si actúa como uno verdadero, tiene casi el mismo poder que el original" tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar "he comprobado por el dispositivo de TK que no tiene esa función, pero si he podido encontrar la supuesta copia de seguridad, mi teoría es que se origino al estar en continuo contacto con los emblemas originales" Explico lo mejor que pudo el ángel de la esperanza.

"¿Por qué apareció el emblema de Tai?, cuando es solo una copia de seguridad, la función es recuperarla y no a producido el mismo caso de mi emblema" Ophanimon miro confundida por tal descubrimiento.

"No lo sé, no hay rastro de que algo así pasara, solo se me ocurre que Tai dejo algo del poder del emblema en el dispositivo en caso de emergencia, cuando el no estuviera vivo" suspiro con amargura "para saber lo que realmente que es este dispositivo y como funciona, es necesario la ayuda de la Ciudad del Conocimiento, pero como sabes esta cubiertos por la tiniebla" dejo el dispositivo en la mesa que estaba a su lado.

Sin decir nada Ophanimon hizo un gesto de mano apareciendo un holograma de un mapa del mundo digimon, se podía ver como estaba cubierta el mundo por una neblina negra y sobre todo las ciudades, mientras la de la cuidad de la luz, estaba rodeada por una barrera rechazando la neblina.

"es difícil, antes esta la Ciudad de la Pureza y después la Ciudad del Amor" hablo Angewomon mirando seriamente el mapa.

"antes tengo que recuperar mi ciudad para recuperar el poder perdido, si quiero ayudar en algo" miro Seraphimon un trozo del mapa que supuestamente estaba su ciudad.

"¿necesita mi ayuda?" pregunto Ophanimon preocupada por su compañero.

"No, tu ciudad te necesita para su protección, porque si nuestra teoría es correcta tal vez todos los digimon son ahora de tipo virus, solo tú y el emblema de la Luz impide que esta ciudad vuelva a caer" explico tranquilamente el ángel de la esperanza

"¿puedo acompañaros?" pregunto Angewomon X imaginando que Atsuko tenía que ir con Seraphimon para que purificara el emblema de la esperanza y activar su poder. "¿puedo madre?" miro a su madre esperando una afirmación.

"bueno si tu padre te deja" dijo Ophanimon que dio un codazo en la costilla a Seraphimon.

"¿hoe?" se queta confundido Angewomon y Angewomon X, cuando se da cuenta de la verdad

"¿Por qué lo ocultasteis?" pregunto confundida Angewomon X

"bueno es que solo era una relación de amigos con derecho a roce y después paso esto y otro" se ve a Ophanimon jugando con los dedos con las mejillas encendidas "y aun espero que me pida matrimonio" dijo lo ultimo con un aire amenazador.

"Ok, cuando pase esto nos casaremos, aunque eso es algo que hace los humanos" suspiro Seraphimon confundido por esa regla echa por lo humanos.

"si, por fin podre vestirme de novia" dijo alegre la gobernante de la Luz

"_era por eso" _pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

En la otra sala, Atsuko se levanto con pereza sin recordar bien que pasó la última vez, cuando vio a Valagumon, sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre el digimon.

"Que bien por fin tengo mi compañero digimon" salto la niña feliz de ser un niño elegido.

"¿Por qué debería ser su compañero?" pregunto el digimon mirando de reojo sin mucha confianza.

"Pero tengo el dispositivo digital" señala su brazo izquierdo y ve que no lo tiene "¿Dónde está?" se levanto para buscarlo, mientras Valagumon suspira levemente.

"¿ya despertaste?" apareció Ophanimon y vio como la niña estaba desesperada "busca tu dispositivo digital" entrego el objeto a la niña.

"Si eso" respondió colocando en su brazo izquierdo "¿ves soy tu compañero?" inflo pecho y puso sus manos en la cintura con orgullo.

"vuelvo a repetir, ¿Por qué debería?" pregunto Valagumon seriamente.

"Ella fue quien te dio vida" intento el angel de la luz, en mejorar la relación entre Atsuko y su digimon.

"Yo solo quiero pelear contra la oscuridad" salió el digimon dejando a las dos sorprendidas.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" pregunto Atsuko sin entender nada.

"¿te encuentra bien?" pregunto Ophanimon para terminar su chequeo y ignorando la pregunta.

"Claro" sonrió Atsuko olvidando del pequeño dolor de pecho que tuvo antes de desmayarse.

Después de comer y descansar un poco más, fue con Seraphimon que se preparaba para irse para recuperar su ciudad, en el desayuno Ophinamon le explico el plan que tenía Seraphimon y que para cumplirlo necesitaba su ayuda, se alegro cuando dijo que unas de sus hijas lo acompañarían.

"¿Cómo va a ir mi digimon?" pregunto Atsuko mirando a Valagumon que solo miro a otro lado ignorándola.

"Lo llevare yo, mientras Angewomon X te llevara" agarro a Valagumon por la pierna y alzo el vuelo.

"Suéltame" hablo el digimon con tono amenazador.

"¿está seguro?" pregunto el ángel de la esperanza cuando Valagemon se da cuenta de la altura, negando con la cabeza rápidamente "adónde vamos supuestamente hay enemigos" se ve como el digimon de Atsuko sonríe ante la idea de tener una batalla contra digimon malvado.

"es sorprendente que Seraphimon sea capaz de controlar a mi digimon" hablo la niña entre los brazos de Angewomon X

"el tiene mucha experiencia, sabe manejar digimon con cierta actitud" hablo la mujer de nivel perfecto con sabiduría.

Volaron durantes 3 horas y media, antes de llegar a su destino, sin embargo no entraron para recuperar el aliento después de volar tanto tiempo.

"ya me he recuperado" hablo Angewomon X a sus camaradas "aunque me sorprende que tu poder no bajara tanto como la mía" miro directamente a Seraphimon.

"llevo mucho tiempo en cuerpo supremo, mientras tu acaba de obtener ese poder ahora, necesita tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo poder" explico tranquilamente el ángel de la esperanza.

Con cuidado entraron en la ciudad, caminaron entre los callejones esperando no tener que luchar contra los habitantes cuando, Seraphimon paro de golpe.

"demasiado tranquilo, incluso no veo patrullas por la zonas" murmuro Seraphimon cuando vio la causa del silencio al asomarse por las esquinas de la calle.

El ángel salió de su escondite y miro las calles, no podía creer lo que veía y cuando Angewomon X y Astuko fueron a mirar que había, Angewomon X abrazo a la niña rápidamente para que no viera nada.

"eso es my cruel" murmuro la mujer digimon entre triste y enfadada.

En las calles había Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon , Piddomon y MagnaAngemon por todos lados muerto por diferentes formas de la forma más cruel que había.

"¿seguro que es real?" pregunto Valagumon tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo puede decir eso?" salto Angewomon X furiosa.

"No debería descomponerse en datos e ir al ciudad del comienzo para renacer" respondió Atsuko debido a que había visto algo antes de que Angewomon X le tapara la vista y aun la mujer digimon seguía tapándola.

"creo que debemos irnos de aquí" dijo Seraphimon al sentir algo raro en el ambiente.

"No os vayáis tan pronto" apareció un digimon con capucha roja mientras el ángel de la esperanza lo reconoció rápidamente.

"Daemon" miro Seraphimon sorprendido "vosotros iros de aquí" dijo rápidamente al ver quien era su enemigo.

"un digimon maligno" gruño Valagumon de mala gana.

"es de nivel supremo como yo, ¿un NeoDevimon?" murmuro lo ultimo Seraphimon al ver el digimon al lado de su contrincante.

"bueno ante era tu mano derecha, pero ahora es la mía y para afirmar su lealtad, le pedí que hiciera lo que ve, además le añadí un hechizo que impida que se descomponga en datos para su renacimiento, así mis enemigo pueden ver su futuro si se enfrenta a mi" se rio con maldad el enemigo

"Desgraciado" hablo con odio el ángel de la esperanza mientras en la ciudad se cubría de nubes negras ante la reacción del ángel.

Angewomon X agarro a Atsuko prendiendo el vuelo "vamos a recibir el fuego cruzado si nos quedamos, será mejor ir a otro camino" miro de reojo la mujer digimon en como comenzaba la pelea de dos digimon supremo.

Angewomon X voló directo al centro de la ciudad y entro en la capilla que supuestamente estaba el emblema de la esperanza, pero solo se encontró un muro confundiendo a las dos chicas.

"¿no debería de ver una entrada?" miro la niña que tocaba levemente la pared.

"¿lo sellaron?" murmuro Angewomon X dando pequeño golpe para asegurarse de su hipótesis.

"Déjamelo a mí, llama sagrada" ataco Valagumon tan rápido que Atsuko no le dio tiempo de apartarse, si no fuera porque Angewomon X la protegió con uno de sus alas, hubiera recibido el daño colateral del ataque de Valagumon _"¿Cómo puede atacar de esa forma, poniendo en peligro a su compañero humano?" _pensó Angewomon X sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se disipo la polvareda entraron los tres con mucho cuidado, temiendo que pasara igual con el emblema de la Luz, cuando de repente alguien agarro la cabeza de Valagumon y el cabello de Angewomon X, sorprendiendo por no sentir su presencia.

"Eres NeoDevimon" miro sorprendida Atsuko antes de recibir una patada que lo mando a mitad de la sala.

"Atsuko-san" grito el ángel perfecto antes de ser jalada por el pelo y estampada contra la pared., mientras que con Valagumon estampo su cara contra el suelo con fuerza.

"Mi amo desea vuestras muertes" dijo volviendo a golpear de nuevo a Valagumon contra el suelo.

"Flecha de cielo X" disparo su flecha contra NeoDevimon pero el enemigo lo esquivo haciendo que la pared de atrás suya sea destruida por el ataque "_maldición es más fuerte mi ataque que ante, tengo que tener cuidado de no destruir el emblema o mis amigos_" miro de reojo a la niña que aun estaba recuperándose del golpe.

"Llama Sagrada" le dio de lleno a NeoDevimon pero no resulto herido "¡¿Cómo?!" miro sorprendido Valagumon antes de que agarrar su cara y volver a ser golpeado en el suelo

"fle…" no pudo continuar Angewomon X al ser golpeada por el cuerpo de Valagumon, que fue lanzado por NeoDevimon

Con Seraphimon.

Continuara…

* * *

**Tomas eliminados o cambiadas**

**Toma 1**

"¿puedo acompañaros?" pregunto Angewomon X imaginando que Atsuko tenía que ir con Seraphimon para que purificara el emblema de la esperanza y activar su poder. "¿puedo madre?" miro a su madre esperando una afirmación.

"bueno si tu padre te deja" dijo Ophanimon que dio un codazo en la costilla a Seraphimon.

"¿hoe?" se queta confundido Angewomon y Angewomon X, cuando se da cuenta de la verdad

"¿Por qué lo ocultasteis?" pregunto confundida Angewomon X

"bueno es que solo era una relación de amigos con derecho a roce y después paso esto y otro" se ve a Ophanimon jugando con los dedos con las mejillas encendidas

"_no podemos decir que en ese momento estábamos borrachos"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos Ángeles supremos completamente avergonzados por el resultado de sus salidas.

**Toma 2**

"Desgraciado" hablo con odio el ángel de la esperanza mientras en la ciudad se cubría de nubes negras ante la reacción del ángel.

"¡Ascensión Sagrada!" grito Seraphimon, haciendo que todo el lugar sea cubierto por los rayos.

Al terminar se veía a todos el mundo chamuscado levemente, mientras Daemon y NeoDevimon estaban inconscientes y su cuerpo desprendía humo negro.

"¿no podía esperar a que nos fuéramos?"Angewomon X miro muy enojada a su padre al estar negra como el tizón por recibir un rayo, mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

"Lo siento me olvide que estáis aquí" al terminar se veía a Seraphimon en el suelo inconsciente con tres chichones en la cabeza, cortesía de sus amigos.

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**Lord Pata**: ya se sabe quién es el padre de las hermanas Angewomon y cómo ve en este capítulo, no decían nada por el motivo de que no era necesario.

**Nota del Autor**: este mes estoy ocupado con el trabajo, por lo que voy a dar pausa al fics hasta que pase el mes y perdonar a los que quieren la continuación, pero apena tengo tiempo para hacer un capitulo en condiciones, nos vemos en el próximo mes adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Seraphimon había utilizado su Rompedor Divino, pero fue anulado por el Puño Martillo de Daemon, el ángel maldijo su mala suerte, sabía bien que su enemigo no podría defenderse de su ataque con ese simple puñetazo, pero al solo disponer la mitad de su poder, hacia que su ataque también estuviera a mitad de su eficacia, facilitando así a su enemigo.

"veamos con esto, Ascensión Sagrada" provoco una tormenta de rayos que cayó contra su enemigo.

"Fuego Infernal" Daemon disparo una ráfaga de fuego a través de su mano que colisiono contra el ataque de Seraphimon anulando mutuamente sus ataques "Uña Destajadora" salto encima del ángel digimon para partirlo en dos.

"Excalibur" extrajo la espada a través de su brazalete derecho para bloquear el enemigo, cuando hicieron contacto, Seraphimon no pudo evitar caer de rodilla al sentir el gran poder del ataque de su enemigo "_si no recupero mi poder en poco tiempo estoy perdido_" pensó mirando directamente a su enemigo.

"Sed del Mal" empezó a absorber la niebla para volverse más grande como un rascacielos.

"no debo perder la esperanza" murmuro a sí mismo el ángel de la esperanza para poder seguir peleando.

Con Atsuko había perdido la conciencia con el golpe, algo que sus dos amigos digimon no lo sabía y tampoco sabía el sueño que tenia la niña

"_**Perdóname TK" miro angemon de reojo a un niño de 6 años "mano del destino" grito atravesando su ataque a un Devimon gigantesco. **_

"_**angemon" miro Tk como su digimon empezaba a desaparecer en partículas blancas después del ataque**_

"_**Tk, nos volveremos a ver, si así lo quieres" sonrió el digimon ángel ante su compañero humnao**_

"_**¡ANGEMON!" grito el niño con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como desaparecía su digimon por completo.**_

De repente Atsuko se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y vio el dispositivo digital de Tk en su mano, que fue entregado por Seraphimon antes de entrar en la ciudad, mientras daba pequeño destello de luz.

"_¿eso era un recuerdo del abuelito Tk?_" pensó la niña mientras intentaba ponerse de pie "_el tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su digimon y aun así no perdió la esperanza de volver a verle, sin saber que podía renacer_" se puso de pie y miro como su Valagumon estaba en el suelo derrotado, igual que Angewomon X que estaba siendo agarrada por el cuello por NeoDevimon "no sé qué ha pasado pero dudo mucho, que hallas tirado la toalla ¿verdad?" miro seriamente a su digimon

Valagumon gruño de mala gana, aunque no le caía bien a la niña tenía razón en sus palabras en decir que no había dicho su última palabra, con dificultar se levanto y miro seriamente a su enemigo.

"vamos Valagumon, demuestra tu poder, no vamos a perder la esperanza" de repente el emblema del suelo brillo con intensidad.

"Super Llamas sagrada" lanzo Valagumon su ataque obligando a NeoDevimon soltar a Angewomon X.

"_abuelito Tk, bríndanos con tu esperanza para no perdernos en mitad del camino_" rezo Atsuki mientras el dispositivo digital de Tk se juntaba con el suyo y el emblema de la esperanza recuperaba su poder por completo y cubría todo el lugar.

Con Seraphimon, había sido atrapado por Daemon, mientras este sonreía maléficamente.

"ahora tendré mi venganza por haber sido desterrado a ese mundo, Doble Polvo" aplasto con sus manos a Seraphimon con crueldad.

"Ascensión Sagrada" cayo un rayo sobre las manos de Daemon obligando a soltarlo.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" miro el digimon demonio sorprendido.

"mi esperanza a sido recuperada, Siete Cielos" ataco el digimon ángel con 7 esfera que dieron de lleno a su enemigo

"¡N..No puede seeerrrrrrr!" Daemon grito antes de desaparecer en polvo.

Cuando Seraphimon piso el suelo de la ciudad, se ilumino y todos los digimon tipo ángel que cayeron en batalla se transformaron en digihuevos, dispuesto a nacer de nuevo.

Atsuko y los dos digimon salieron para ver como la ciudad de la esperanza volvía a ser normal y como sus habitantes renacía, cuando notaron la presencia de su enemigo

"no os preocupéis soy Lord Holy Angemon, la mano derecha de Seraphimon" se presento el digimon ángel con amabilidad.

"¿Lord Holy angemon?" pregunto Atsuko confundida.

"es el modo normal de un Magna angemon" explico Angewomon X tranquilamente.

"no es un enemigo" bostezo aburrido Valagumon al ver que había terminado la batalla.

"Ya veo" sonrió la niña cuando un gran dolor en el pecho apareció haciendo que se desmayara al acto, asustando a los dos ángeles que lo cogieron antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

Pasaron dos días desde que Atsuko se desmayo, Seraphimon estaba preocupado, ya era la segunda vez y esta fue peor que la primera, temía que fuera algo grave por eso estaba Lord Holy angemon haciendo un chequeo profundo, cuando termino su expresión era confusa.

"¿Qué encontraste?" pregunto Angewomon X preocupada.

"Nada, aunque" miro Holy angemon preocupado.

"Por favor, aunque sea uno suposición es mejor que nada" suplico Seraphimon acariciando la cabeza de la niña, que aun seguía inconsciente.

"Atsuko sufrió un ataque al corazón, la razón son desconocida" explico el ángel de nivel perfecto.

"una enfermedad desconocida" hablo Angewomon X alarmada.

"Puede pero no estoy seguro, solo la Ciudad de la sinceridad tiene el adelanto medico suficiente para saber qué es lo que está pasando en su corazón" explico Holy angemon tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba confundido y preocupado.

"Angewomon X, quiero que te quedes con ella" hablo Seraphimon seriamente.

"Vale, yo tampoco puedo estar tranquila sin saber que está pasando" miro Angewomon X preocupada.

De repente Atsuko se despertó confundida y levemente mareada sentía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y al mirar quien estaba a su lado, supo que no se equivocaba.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo intentando sentarse en la camilla y fue ayudada por la mujer de nivel perfecto

"te desmáyate de nuevo, ¿sentiste algo raro antes del desmayo?" la niña negó ante la pregunta de Holy angemon "y ¿algo anormal?" vuelve a negar con la cabeza. "lo siento mi señor, no soy capaz de ver cuál es el problema" se disculpo el digimon ante su señor.

"no pasa nada, ni yo que soy de nivel supremo no se qué está pasando" suspiro el ángel de la esperanza

"¿hay alguna forma de saberlo?" pregunto la niña confunda por el motivo de sus desmayos.

"Si, si va a la Ciudad de la sinceridad, podrás saber que está pasando en tu cuerpo" explico seraphimon tranquilamente.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto Atsuko saliéndose de la cama.

"Tiene que pasar por la Ciudad de la Pureza, después la Ciudad del Amor y por último la Ciudad Del Conocimiento" explico el ángel supremo mientras creaba un holograma del mapa para señalar el camino a seguir.

"En la del Conocimiento puede saber cómo funciona tu Dispositivo Digital, ayudando así a tu digimon a digievolucionar" intervino Angewomon X señalando a Valagumon.

"No me hace falta" salto Valagumon bostezando.

"En la cuidad de la Luz y de la Esperanza estábamos nosotros para echaros una mano, ahora estáis solos y supuestamente tenéis que luchar contra digimon de nivel supremo y tu solo eres un digimon de nivel Rookie" hablo Seraphimon de tal forma que parecía que era más grande de lo normal asustando levemente al digimon.

"Vamos, seguro que digievolucionada mientras avanzamos" intervino Atsuko con alegría.

"_se parece a Tai con lanzarse de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces_" pensó Seraphimon

"¿buenos Angewomon X, Valagumon nos vamos?" dijo la niña con prisa.

"_completamente es nieta de Tai_" suspiro el ángel de la esperanza.

Atsuko salió de la ciudad después de prepararse, su destino era la Ciudad de la pureza, gobernada por Rosemon, portadora del emblema de la inocencia.

Caminaron una semana sin ningún problema, cuando pararon para acampar y descasar un poco antes de entrar en la Ciudad.

"Angewomon X, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pregunto la niña que miraba el fuego seriamente.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto el digimon perfecto confundida.

"Ese digimon que peleo contra Tito Seraphimon, ¿Qué le paso?" hablo la niña con algo de inocencia en la pregunta.

"Fue eliminado" respondió sin tapujo Angewomon X.

"bueno al menos renacerá en un digimon bueno, ¿verdad?" sonrió Atsuko que echo una rama a la hoguera.

"depende" salto Valagumon tranquilamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" miro la niña a su digimon confundida por la respuesta.

"Lo que dice tu compañero" se ve como Valagumon gruñe levemente "dependiendo de la maldad del digimon puede o no renacer, si el digimon es solo del tipo virus pero conserva algo de bondad puede renacer, pero si es malvado hasta el último código digital no renacerán" explico el ángel digimon tranquilamente.

"Pe…Pero los digimon renacen, sin importar el tipo" recordó unos de los temas dado en su colegio sobre los digimon y los cuentos que contaba su padre adoptivo.

"si algunos digimon malvados renacen digievolucionando pero más crueles y despiadados, eso fue el caso de Myostimon y otro solo fue sellado como Piedmon" respondía Angewomon X tranquilamente pero se preocupaba que llegara a un tema en concreto.

"En caso de que un digimon sea convertido a la fuerza en un digimon malvado, ¿puede renacer?" pregunto la niña temiendo por la pregunta.

Angewomon X miro seriamente, esa era la pregunta que temía que hiciera y por desgracia no podía mentir "No lo sé, no ha habido caso de eso hasta ahora" explico con sinceridad el digimon perfecto.

"Entiendo, buenas noches" se fue Atsuko a dormir a su saco de dormir.

Angewomon X miro la fogata seriamente y miro de reojo al digimon de Atsuko cuando la niña se quedo dormida por completo.

"Eliminas todo lo que sea tipo virus, ¿verdad?" pregunto el digimon ángel seriamente.

"Si, los del tipo virus son malo y debe ser derrotado y eliminado" respondió Valagumon que se fue a dormir.

"_Ahora entiendo porque Atsuko está preocupada, teme que Valagumon acabe con digimon que puede ser salvados_" miro a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente "_no te preocupes estaré aquí para ayudarte a que no pase eso_" acaricio Angewomon X la cabeza de la niña.

Al día siguiente, el grupo estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando encontraron a varios digimon de tipo planta en el suelo malheridos, Atsuko fue a socórrelo pero fue inútil ya que se descomposición en datos.

"No lo entiendo" se escucho a Atsuko murmurar al ver todo esto y ve a lo lejos a un palmon malherido "hay que socorrerlo" corrió la niña cuando un ataque acaba con el digimon planta

"¿Quién ha sido?" dijo Angewomon X en guardia, mientras Valagumon estaba tranquilo rascándose la mejilla "_no es un digimon tipo virus porque Valagumon esta tranquilo, pero no tiene sentido acabar con este palmon a no ser_" miro al palmon antes de descomponerse y se dio cuenta de algo grave "es un dark palmon" murmuro el ángel digimon sorprendida.

"Si y todos lo que estaba aquí era de tipo virus, aunque es una lástima que no haya estado en el combate" respondió Valagumon sin mucha importancia

"Pe…pero si se restaura el emblema, esto digimon no necesitar ser eliminados, volverán a ser normales" miro la niña en sus manos que aun sentía la sensación de tener a ese digimon en sus manos.

De repente Valagumon gruño y miro desafiante a un digimon que apareció entre los matorrales, era un Lilymon malherida y entre sus brazos tenia a un Dark Tanemon que tenia mal aspecto.

"A...Ayuda" fue lo último que dijo el digimon hada antes de caer inconsciente.

Antes que cayera al suelo Atsuko agarro a Lilymon y miro al pobre Dark Tanemon "Angewomon X cura a esto dos" hablo la niña preocupada por los dos digimon malheridos.

"No puedo" respondió el digimon angel mirando a un lado tristemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Atsuko sorprendida de que ella se negara a hacerlo.

"El poder sagrado y el poder de la oscuridad no son compatible entre sí" hablo Valagumon al ver que su enemigo era solo un digimon sin apena amenaza para el.

"Por eso no puedo salvar a Dark Tanemon, solo puedo ayudar a Lilymon" dijo Angewomon X apretando los puños por la rabia de no poder ayudar en casi nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Angewomon X estaba preocupada, aun no sabía de donde había salido el ataque anterior y estaba seguro que no fue Lilymon ya que tenía una habilidad para suprimir lo del tipo virus.

"Valagumon, ¿sabes quién ataco?" ve como su digimon lo ignora a la pregunto "¿es un enemigo?" pregunto de nuevo la niña.

"No, ese ataque era de un tipo vacuna y por su poder creo que está entre nivel perfecto o supremo" explico el digimon tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué atacaría a un grupo de Dark Palmon y Dark Tanemon? No es una amenaza" explico la niña sin entender demasiado "muchos podría volver a vacuna, después de purificar el emblema "hablo Atsuko seriamente apretando los puños.

"Puede que no sepa que es reversible" explico Angewomon X intentando animar a la niña.

Sin decir nada Lilymon se levanto y se asusto al ver a la niña y Valagumon, pero se tranquilizo al ver a Angewomon X.

"¿Dónde está?"Pregunto el digimon Hada mirando a los lados y pudo apreciar la mirada de tristeza de los demás.

"Lo siento, mi poder era incompatible" miro Angewomon X a un lado triste.

"E..era mi…" no continuo Lilymon por la lagrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas.

"_era su pequeña_" Atsuko apretó los dientes de la rabia.

"aquí esta" dijo una voz llamando la atención del grupo.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**gatomonforever98 : **La actitud de Valagumon se verá más adelante porque se comporta de esa manera.

**Iori-Jestez** : Gracias y es verdad que cada vez será mas difícil para ella en más de un sentido.

**Lord Pata**: bueno es verdad que se aman pero nunca he visto a una pareja digimon casarse por lo que pensé que no tenía esas costumbres.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Atsuko miro donde venia la voz y pudo apreciar que era Takeshi su compañero de clase, con su Tokomon, cuando disponía a preguntar qué hacía en este lugar, Lilymon salto contra el niño con toda su rabia, pero fue tumbada en el suelo por Tokomon que ultradigievoluciono en Gryphonmon.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Lilymon entre lagrimas "¿Por qué me atacaste junto con mi pequeña?" pregunto el digimon ya temblando por la impotencia que tenia.

"Porque es del tipo virus y tú también eres enemigo por ser su aliada" explico Takeshi tranquilamente.

"Takeshi" camino Atsuko hasta estar en frente de su compañero de clase "ellos podría volver a ser de tipo vacuna si solucionamos esto rápidamente ¿Lo sabías? "Explico la niña esperando que no supiera ese detalle.

"y que" hablo Takeshi demostrando que lo sabia pero no le importaba.

Se escucho un sonido por todo el bosque, el niño tenía la cara mirando a un lado del guantazo que la niña había dado, pero lo que descoloco Takeshi no fue el golpe, si no la mirada de enojo ya que era la primera vez que lo veía enfadado de verdad, porque estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia.

"Los primero niños elegidos, los que consideran grandes héroes, destruyeron a los digimon tipo virus, eso es lo que estoy haciendo" explico Takeshi sin entender demasiado la actitud de la niña.

"¿Por qué no escucha las palabras de mi padre?" en ese instante recordó su compañero de clase las palabras de Wargreymon X, sobre ser un héroes "Mi abuelo nunca busco pelea para demostrar ser poderoso o ser un héroes, solo quería proteger a los que son importantes para él, con su valor, además eran los enemigos lo que atacaban a ellos, nunca un niño elegido actúa como tu as actuado" digo Atsuko soltando algunas lagrimas.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo tranquilo sorprendiendo a la niña por su tranquilidad "Tu compañero es Angewomon X, es poderoso" saca un mini portátil de su bolsillo "Angewomon X, tipo vacuna, nivel perfecto, ataque más común flecha del cielo X, no es rival para Dark Rosemon guardiana de la corrosión" dijo guardando su mini portátil.

Atsuko miro sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo Takeshi "mi digimon no es Angewomon X" murmuro la niña a un lado "es Valagumon" señalo levemente a su digimon que estaba tranquilamente rascándose el mentón.

Miro confundido Takeshi al digimon y saca de nuevo el mini portátil "Valagumon, no data" miro sorprendido al no tener datos del digimon "es imposible, el gran analizador digimon del gran nombrado Izzy no a fallo nunca en analizar un digimon, ¿es un nuevo digimon que no está en la base de datos?" murmuro la pregunta para sí mismo.

"Suelta a Lilymon" dijo Atsuko al ver que Gryphonmon no soltaba al digimon Hada.

"Me ha atacado a mí, un niño elegido, la ley sentencia la eliminación del digimon" explico Takeshi tranquilamente.

"¿Qué?, Yo no conozco esa ley, además tú fuiste quien ataco primero" miro con los ojos abierto la niña ante su compañero de clase.

"Elimínalo Gryphonmon" ordeno el niño a su compañero digimon.

"Eso si te dejo" salto la niña contra el digimon supremo.

Lilymon dio un grito de dolor al ser pisoteado fuertemente por Gryphonmon, mientras Atsuko se agarro al cuello intentando evitar el acto de crueldad.

"Valagumon, ayuda" miro Atsuko a su digimon pero él lo ignora "Valagumon" volvió a intentar ente lagrimas sin resultado "¡ESTO ES UN ACTO DE MALDAD!" grito a todo pulmón la niña.

"llama sagrada" grito de repente Valagumon, haciendo que Gryphonmon cayera al suelo y Atsuko cayo de espalda, sin apenas daños.

Sin tiempo en reaccionar a Gryphonmon, Angewomon X aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso encima del digimon, apunto con una de su flecha al cuello de Gryphonmon.

"¿Vas a eliminar a un digimon Data, además de ser compañero de un niño elegido?" pregunto Takeshi al digimon ángel.

"Si ataco sería lo mismo que tu estaba haciendo a Lilymon o ¿no eres capaz de ver la diferencia?" pregunto Angewomon X con sarcasmo con la pregunta.

"Gryphonmon, vuelve" gruño de mala gana, haciendo que volviera a ser Tokomon "tú ganas por ahora, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo contra Black Rosemon y destruir su emblema" dijo el niño con sarcasmo.

"Perdona pero yo no destruyo los emblemas, lo purifico y lo actito de nuevo" dijo Atsuko tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué miente?" respondió Takeshi mirando a la niña.

"No es mentira, eso es lo que he hecho en la ciudad de la esperanza y de la luz" miro a los ojos del niño paraqué viera que decía la verdad.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunto con interés el niño, quería saberlo si era posible o no.

"Pues con los dispositivo digital de los primero niños elegido" señalo Atsuko a su brazalete "lo coloco aquí y activo su copia de seguridad" da un botón y se ve los emblemas de la luz y de la esperanza.

"Pero no tiene el dispositivo digital de Mimi" hablo Takeshi viendo el plan de la niña en restaurar el emblema de la Inocencia.

"Yo lo tengo" dijo Lilymon que estaba siendo ayudado por Angewomon X "Rosemon-sama me lo dio antes de que la niebla nos atrapara, dijo que no tenía que caer en malas manos, pero en tus manos estará mejor que en las mías" dejo Lilymon el dispositivo digital en la manos de Atsuko.

"con esto, ya puedo entrar en la ciudad, me preocupaba en no encontrarlo y tener que luchar innecesariamente" suspiro aliviada la niña al tener el dispositivo digital en sus manos.

"¿Qué va hacer si te encuentra con Black Rosemon?" pregunto Takeshi mirando seriamente a su compañera de clase y ve que camina sin responder al niño confundiéndolo.

"_Atsuko, ¿te niega aceptar que Rosemon ha caído en la oscuridad_?" miro Angewomon X que empezó a caminar detrás de la niña "_no, lo que teme es que si ella ha caído, teme que tu padre adoptivo también, ¿verdad?_" miro tristemente el digimon ángel.

"debemos ayudar" dijo Tokomon a su compañero humano "somos los únicos capaz de dar frente a ese enemigo"

"Tiene razón, los grandes héroes son los que combate" empezó a seguir a Atsuko y los demás.

En la Ciudad de la Inocencia, ahora llamada Ciudad de la corrosión, era guiada por Lilymon, pero Atsuko dio unos pasos y se coloco delante del digimon hada confundiendo a todo menos a su digimon.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Lilymon confundida.

"Necesita descansar" respondió Atsuko que no dejo dar un paso más.

"Estoy bien" respondió el digimon Hada cuando tropieza y cae encima de Atsuko que apena es capaz de sujetarlo.

"nos va a delatar si sigue así, los datos que sale de tus herirás llamaran la atención de los digimon tipo Virus" hablo Valagumon mirando a un lado.

"¿no quería luchar?" pregunto Angewomon X sorprendida que tuviera precaución el digimon de Atsuko.

"si, pero tampoco quiero suicidarme en una lucha perdida" explico Valagumon sin mucha importancia.

"en eso estoy de acuerdo" Hablo Takeshi tranquilamente.

"_Si es por tu culpa_" pensó Lylimon y Angewomon X al mismo tiempo mirando al niño.

"¿Dónde está el emblema de la inocencia?" pregunto Atsuko seriamente.

"dos calles más adelante a la izquierda" señalo el digimon hada el camino "no pensara ir sola, ¿verdad?" miro lilymon preocupada.

"Angewomon X quédate con Lilymon, Valagumon vamos" dijo ignorando la pregunta del digimon Hada.

"¿Hay enemigos?" pregunto Valagumon seriamente.

"Si, necesito que juegues un poco con ellos" sonrió Atsuko al ver que su digimon iba a ayudarlo aunque no le gustaba manipularlo de esa forma.

"Mi misión es protegerte" dijo Angewomon X que agarro a Atsuko antes de que se fuera.

"ella necesita más protección que yo" miro la niña preocupada por Lilymon y se fue corriendo junto con su digimon.

"no sé si es valiente o idiota" hablo Takeshi que fue detrás de Atsuko.

Corriendo al lugar Atsuko noto que detrás estaba Takeshi y sonrió levemente, sabía que si aparecía Black Rosemon, Takeshi podría distraerla, mientras los demás digimon eran distraídos por Valagumon y ella estaría actuando sobre el emblema corrompido y si todo salía bien, nadie tendría que ser eliminado.

Al entrar al edificio pudo ver el emblema, pero se paro al ver como el lugar se llenaba de espinas de zarzas por las paredes, sorprendiendo a los niños y sus digimon.

"Tokomon" ordeno Taekshi a su digimon rápidamente.

"Tokomon ultradigievoluciona en Gryphonmon" sin perder Tiempo Takeshi se subió a su digimon y agarro a Atsuko para que subiera con él y prendió el vuelo.

"No, me gusta" protesto Valagumon que era llevado por unas de las zarpas de Gryphonmon.

"Necesito estar en contacto con el emblema para purificarlo" dijo Atsuko viendo como las zarzas cubría el lugar

"¿está segura? No creo que esa zarza sea normales" miro de reojo a las plantas

"Lo que dice el niño es verdad" apareció Black Rosemon entres las Zarzas.

"Rosemon" murmuro Atsuko sorprendida de verlo ahí.

"No soy Rosemon, Soy Black Rosemon" dijo lanzando su latico de escamas de rosas tan rápido que no le dio a Gryphonmon a esquivar.

"Cañón de flores" apareció Lilymon junto con Angewomon X bloqueando el ataque del digimon supremo.

"¿Porque está aquí?" pregunto Atsuko a los dos digimon perfecto.

"no creo que pueda solo contra Black Rosemon y Black Lilymon" miro Angewomon X siendo rodeados por varios Black Lilymon.

"no lo entiendo" dijo Atsuko por la actitud de Lilymon de pelear en esas malas condiciones.

"_sus herirás son peores que la mías en esa ocasión_" pensó el digimon ángel a ver a su aliada jaquear un poco.

"¿seguro que quiere pelear, Lilymon?" pregunto Black Rosemon con ironía por su estado.

"Rosemon-sama vuelve a ser lo de antes" pidió el digimon Hada a su superior.

"menuda estupidez lo que pide" Black Rosemon lanzo unos de sus látigos de rosas, que Lilymon apena consigue esquivarlo.

"Flecha de destino X" disparo Angewomon X su ataque para detener el látigo.

"Gañón oscuro de Flores" lanzaron sus ataques los Black Lilymon.

"llama sagrada" contraataco Valagumon neutralizando varios ataques.

"Gryphonmon ataca" afirmo el digimon dispuesto a atacar pero un tirón de oreja lo impidió.

"Si ataca acabaran con ellas" hablo Atsuko que negó ese hecho.

"y dejamos que nos destruyan" miro enojado el niño, cuando unos de los ataque del enemigo da a Gryphonmon obligando soltar al digimon de Atsuko.

"¡Valagumon!" miro la niña dispuesta a saltar pero es agarrado por Takeshi.

"Te tengo" digo Lilymon que dio una mueca de dolor a agarrar a Valagumon.

"Y yo a vosotras" apareció Black Rosemon que golpeo con su látigo derribando al digimon Hada perfecto.

"¡Lilymon, Valagumon! "se lanzo Atsuko sin que Takeshi pudiera evitarlo.

En la caída Atsuko agarro a Lilymon e intento agarrar a Valagumon pero apareció un Black Lilymon golpeando a la niña pero es protegida por Lilymon en el último momento, Haciendo que Valagumon y Lilymon cayeron en sitios distinto.

"debería haber empezado a aniquilar digimon maligno y no hubiera pasado eso" se quejo Takeshi de la mala situación.

"No digas tonterías" dijo Angewomon X esquivando un ataque y rápidamente contraataco con sus flechas. "tan poca fe tiene" miro de reojo.

"tengo fe en mí mismo" dijo Takeshi que se lanzo contra Black Rosemon.

"Duele" dijo pero es abrazado con fuerza por algo.

"No te muevas" dijo Lilymon haciendo que Atsuko mirara a su alrededor y descubriera que estaba cubierta por Zarzas y esa zarzas estaba hiriendo a Lilymon

"¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto? No lo entiendo" murmuro Atsuko.

"Porque….." Disponía a responder cuando cae desmayada y ve como empieza a descomponerse en datos.

"¡LILYMON!" grito Atsuko cuando el dispositivo de Mimi brillo.

"**No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no hace esto? No es justo, no lo es, esos digimon no tiene perdón" grito Mimi mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.**

"**Togemon superdigievoluciona en Lilymon" apareció el digimon hada por primera vez, contra su enemigo.**

Atsuko se quedo paralizada por el recuerdo y supo que ella no era la única que no era capaz de entender las cosas en el momento.

Valagumon salió entre las zarzas herido y debilitado, cuando miro vio como Black Rosemon estaba dispuesto a atravesarlo con una estaca de rosas.

"_Abuelita Mimi, tan inocente y pura hasta el fin de tus días_" pensó Atsuko al ver el recuerdo haciendo que el emblema sea purificado y el dispositivo de Mimi se uniera al suyo, haciendo que una luz apareciera en Valagumon, bloqueando el ataque que iba a su digimon.

"¡¿Qué?!" miro sorprendida Black Rosemon, como su estaca de rosas había sido bloqueado por algo.

"Valagumon digievoluciona en Guerreromon" apareció el digimon de forma humana del tamaño de Angemon, tenía un armadura de combarte de color gris oscuro y tenía una capa levemente marrón oscuro, tenía un casco parecida a Justimon y la espada que había bloqueado el ataque de Black rosemon tenia el mismo estilo que el de omnimon "corte sagrado" dijo Guerreromon cortando las zarza desde raíz sin ningún problema.

"Gerreromon, no data" miro Takeshi su mini portátil "por su forma anterior, puede que sea de tipo maduro" miro Takeshi al digimon "_pero su poder es extraño_" pensó serio al ver el efecto de su ataque.

"¿Por qué?" miro Atsuko como la maldad desaparecía del lugar menos en Black Rosemon, cuando siente un dolor en el pecho haciendo caer de rodilla "No ahora no, no antes de que Rosemon-san vuelva a la normalidad" murmuraba Atsuko tumbándose en el suelo por el dolor.

La niña vio como Black Rosemon se acercaba a ella y sacaba una estaca de espina.

"_¿ya has olvidado a Abuelita-Mimi? Rosemon_" miro Atsuko al digimon mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos cayendo al suelo.

El emblema de la inocencia brillo con fuerza dando de lleno a Black Rosemon.

Al irse la Luz Angewomon X fue a ver como estaba Atsuko, y al notar que estaba mal la niña lo cogió en sus brazos, dispuesta a llevar a cualquier lugar que pudiera curarla, cuando un viento de pétalo le quita a la niña de los brazos del digimon ángel.

"No te preocupes por ella, lo curare con el poder de las flores" digo Rosemon detrás de Angewomon X y ve que también tiene a Lylimon con ella envuelto por un viento de pétalos de rosas.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Toma eliminadas o cambiadas**

**Toma 1**

"Takeshi" camino Atsuko hasta estar en frente de su compañero de clase "ellos podría volver a ser de tipo vacuna si solucionamos esto rápidamente ¿Lo sabías? "Explico la niña esperando que no supiera ese detalle.

"y que" hablo Takeshi demostrando que lo sabia pero no le importaba.

Se escucho un sonido por todo el bosque, el niño tenía la cara blanca al sentir un dolor agudo en la entrepierna, haciendo caer al suelo dolorido, mientras Atsuko solo movía su tobillo para comprobar si había hecho daño por la patada.

"_creo que ahora si sabe lo doloroso que es_" pensaron los digimon al ver el acto que hizo la niña.

**Toma 2**

"Elimínalo Gryphonmon" ordeno el niño a su compañero digimon.

"Eso si te dejo" salto la niña contra el digimon supremo.

La niña sin perder tiempo se subió al digimon y dio un buen morisco a la oreja del Gryphonmon, haciendo que soltara a Lylimon y al intentar quitarse la niña de encima se estampo contra un árbol, dejando al digimon supremo inconsciente.

"Misión cumplida" dijo Atsuko con la uve de victoria.

"Gryphonmon, no" digo Takeshi entre lagrimas.

"_¿Quién es el malo y quien es el bueno?"_ pensaron los digimon viendo la escena.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**Lord Pata**: dios se me olvido esa pareja, pero era de Tamer y no de digimon aventura que es lo que se basa la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Rosemon miraba determinadamente a la gran pantalla que tenía delante, porque en ella aparecía Ophanimon y Seraphimon, el tema que estaba hablando era bastante serio.

"Quiero dar un castigo a Takeshi por su actuación" hablo Rosemon seriamente los dos digimon Ángel.

"Yo solo actuaba según la situación" respondió el niño mirando a un lado sin importancia.

"acabaste con varios de mis ciudadanos" salto el digimon planta enojada

"Eran del tipo virus" respondió Takeshi levemente enfadado por el tono de voz del digimon.

"Pero podían volver a la normalidad" replico de nuevo la mujer digimon.

"¿y me dejo que me mate?" respondió con sarcasmo el niño.

"Lilymon no era del tipo virus, además lo que eliminaste no era una amenaza para ti" respondió Rosemon conteniendo su ira por no darle una paliza al niño.

"los primeros niños elegidos eliminaron sus enemigos, ¿Por qué no se aplica lo mismo?" hablo serio el niño.

"Actúa como el digimon emperador" fue la respuesta de Seraphimon.

"Pero él era influenciado por la maldad, no como el" explico Ophanimon sin entender a donde iba su amor.

"me refiero que él no sabe diferenciar entre actuar bien y actuar mal, aunque diga que es por el nombre de la justicia" hablo el digimon supremo de la esperanza "como el digimon emperador que no sabía que lo digimon eran seres vivos como los humanos"

"Aun así merece un castigo" hablo Rosemon al entender a donde iba su amigo.

"Soy un niño elegido, ¿Cómo voy a ser castigado? Nunca escuche que un niño elegido fuera castigado" pregunto Takeshi con curiosidad

"si has estudiado, el digimon emperador sufrió el peor castigo que hay y es ver como su digimon moría en sus manos por sus actos" hablo Ophanimon tristemente recordando ese momento.

"además para ser juzgado legalmente necesitamos a los 8 líderes y solo somos 3 ahora y no creo que Wargreymon X este a su favor sabiendo como trataste a su hija" explico Seraphimon tranquilamente.

"Entiendo, si no está todos no hay juicio" se rindió Rosemon "pero solo ha alargado tu tiempo antes de ser castigado" miro el digimon planta enojada.

"Como si los otros digimon me votara en contra" se mofo el chico tranquilamente.

"Takeshi" hablo Ophanimon seriamente "queremos un juicio justo por eso esperamos a los 5 digimon, pero ahora te puedo decir sin equivocarme que tiene a 4 digimon en contra, por lo tanto puedo afirmar que está en la cuerda floja" explico la mujer ángel seriamente.

"Pero" interrumpió Seraphimon "podemos pasar por alto por esta vez" esas palabra dejaron en shock a sus compañeros.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Miro Rosemon sorprendida, mientras Takeshi sonreía con arrogancia.

"Si ayuda a Atsuko en la purificación sin llegar al extremo como en la ciudad de Rosemon-sama, pasaremos por alto el delito" explico Seraphimon seriamente.

"si hace eso, podría evitar que los demás digimon votara en contra tuya" entendió Ophanimon lo que proponía su compañero.

"Puede pero ya sabes que mi voto es en contra de ti" dijo Rosemon saliendo del lugar enojada.

"Takeshi, los primeros niños elegidos solo quería volver a casa, no ser unos héroes, espero que entienda lo que te digo" dijo Serapimon apagando el monitor.

"Recuerda que tiene que proteger a Atsuko si quiere librarte de tu castigo" apago también el monitor la líder de la ciudad de la Luz.

En una habitación Angewomon X caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada por la niña, deseaba que el tratamiento de Lady Rosemon funcionara y que la niña se despertara, cuando apareció dicho digimon.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto el ángel perfecto con curiosidad.

"se salva por ahora" dijo Rosemon de mal humor.

"Vamos Lady Rosemon, estamos en situación crítica" intento tranquilizar a su superior.

"Lo sé, pero esos digimon no tenía que haber muerto" Rosemon miro tristemente al suelo.

"Solo podemos esperar que renazcan" intento Angewomon X de nuevo en subir el animo a la amiga de su madre.

"Lo sé, pero no será posible mientras esta niebla este fuera" miro al exterior de la ciudad que estaba cubierto por la niebla oscura.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"Intento el digimon ángel cambiar de tema, además de estar preocupada.

"Lilymon está estable, pero hemos tenido que copiar los datos de otro lilymon para establecer su estado y en el caso de Atsuko" el rostro de Rosemon no mostraba nada bueno.

"No me digas que su corazón" temia lo peor el digimon perfecto.

"está bien, pero si sufre más ataque continuamente puede que no llegue a los 18 años de edad, porque su corazón no podría soportarlo" explico Rosemon tristemente.

"No lo soporto" dijo Angewomon X mirando a Guerreromon que estaba a su lado "estamos hablando de tu compañera y ni te inmuta" señalo al digimon con rabia.

"Los humanos mueren tarde o temprano" fue la respuesta de guerreromon

"Pero serás" disponía a lanzar unas de sus flechas pero fue parada por Rosemon.

"Déjalo, no creo que Atsuko quiera ver pelear a vosotros dos" hablo el digimon tipo planta.

En ese instante la puerta se hablo apareciendo la niña que levemente estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

¿Te encuentra bien?" pregunto Angewomon X preocupada.

"si, me siento un poco mareada pero estoy bien" contesto Atsuko con una leve sonrisa "_pero mi pecho duele mucho_" pensó la niña ocultando el dolor.

"debería descansar un poco más" aconsejo Rosemon al ver que la niña no se encontraba bien.

"¿Pero que pasa con los demás ciudades?" salto Atsuko preocupada por los demás digimon.

"Tanto Ophanimon, como Seraphimon me pidió que te cuidara hasta que este recuperada y para mi aun no está" hablo Rosemon seriamente

"Pero…"intento replicar cuando un viento de pétalo envuelve a la niña y lo levita levemente por el poder de Rosemon.

"No hay pero, nosotras podemos curarnos fácilmente pero vosotros no, por eso descansa" miro Angewomon X preocupada.

"Tiene razón los humanos que no se recuperan puede acabar muerto" dijo Guerreromon que se fue de la sala sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Más tarde cuando Rosemon puso a dormir a la pequeña y dejado al digimon Ángel perfecto a su cuidado, Rosemon camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el digimon de Atsuko que disfrutaba de la vista al aire libre.

"Aquí antes el aire era el más puro de todo el mundo digimon pero ahora, su pureza ha sido contaminada" explico el digimon supremo tranquilamente al lado del digimon guerrero, pero no tiene respuesta de él "veo que no acepta a Atsuko como compañera pero eso no significa que no te preocupas" sin embargo Gerreromon lo ignora y se va de allí "_si no fuera por eso, ¿Por qué no te separas de tu compañera?_" pensó Rosemon seriamente.

Paso una semana desde la pelea, Atsuko mejoro lo suficiente para que diera el alta, por lo que estaba lista para ir a la siguiente ciudad pero no quería irse hasta que su amiga Lilymon se recuperara.

"Lilymon , ¿Cómo te encuentras?" dijo Atsuko detrás de la capsula que se encuentra el digimon.

"Bien pero me siento algo débil" respondió el digimon hada con una leve sonrisa.

"es normal, estuviste apunto de descomponerte en datos" hablo Lilamon tranquilamente.

"Os parecéis mucho" miro Atsuko a la dos digimon tipo planta.

"eso se debe que los dos puede digievolucionar en mi" apareció Rosemon tranquilamente.

"¿he?, no lo entiendo" pregunto Atsuko confundida.

"por decir un ejemplo, Agumon puede digievolucionar en Greymon o GeoGreymon, los dos digimon son parecidos pero con pequeñas diferencia y los dos pueden digievolucionar tranquilamente en MetalGreymon, digamos que hay diferente rutas para llegar al mismo sitio" explico Rosemon tranquilamente.

"¿Porque hay diferente rutas?" pregunto Atsuko con curiosidad.

"El comportamiento y lugar de nacimiento puede influenciar" apareció Angewomon X "Yo puedo digievolucionar como mi madre o digievolucionar en Venusmon, los dos son de tipo supremo además de ser de tipo vacuna" hablo Tranquila el digimon tipo ángel.

"Hooo, ese digimon supremo es hermosa además de ser muy pacifica" dijo Rosemon con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero desear y hacerlo no es lo mismo" suspiro levemente el digimon perfecto.

"Ya veo según el comportamiento, puede digievolucionar de una forma a otra" murmuro Atsuko seriamente.

"Lo mejor es ser tu misma para que tu digimon digievolucione correctamente aunque no sea el que desea, al menos será de tipo vacuna y no tipo virus" explico Angewomon X tranquilamente acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

"No me recuerde, aun recuerdo como Wargreymon X digievoluciono en tipo virus, menos mal que era en nivel perfecto en ese tiempo, porque si no cualquiera lo paraba" recordó levemente la situación en que paso todo eso.

"¿yo estoy cuidando bien de mi digimon?" pregunto Atsuko preocupada.

"Lo único que importa es que tu corazón no caía en la oscuridad" dijo Rosemon poniendo un dedo en el corazón de la chica, cuando se da cuenta de un detalle.

"eso impide que digievoluciono en tipo virus" continuo Angewomon x tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, gracias y cuídate mucho Lilymon" dijo Atsuko que se fue a dar una vuelta por las calles.

"Mañana partirán a la ciudad del Amor espero que tenga ayuda allí" dijo Rosemon preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Lady Rosemon?" pregunto Angewomon X confundida por el tono de voz de la líder de la ciudad.

"Nada, no pasa nada" negó con la cabeza el digimon tipo planta "_me pregunto que era esa sensación que tuve al tocar el corazón de la niña, si salvamos a Phoenixmon tal vez me ayude a descubrirlo_" pensó Rosemon seriamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, todo los digimon que veía le daba las gracias, avergonzando levemente a la niña y diciendo que no era para tanto, cuando se encontró con Takeshi.

"¿sabes que mañanas partimos hacia la ciudad del Amor?" pregunto el niño seriamente.

"Si, por eso fui a ver como se encontraba a Lilymon antes de irme" mira seriamente al niño que lo incomoda levemente "¿has visto a Guerreromon?" pregunto Atsuko confundida de no ver a su digimon.

"Pero si lo tiene detrás de ti" suspiro Takeshi al ver que no había dado cuenta.

Al mirar la niña detrás de ella y ver a su digimon tan cerca, dio un salto por el susto que agarro al niño inconscientemente que se sonrojo levemente.

"Oye que no soy un peluche" dijo Takeshi colorado.

"Perdón" se separo la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin decir nada más Guerreromon se fue, haciendo que Atsuko le siguiera. Mientras Takeshi no entendía nada de la relación que tenia esos dos seres.

Al día siguiente, se preparo para irse, pero Atsuko noto algo fuera de lugar y era que Angewomon X no estaba en el grupo, confundiendo a la pequeña niña.

"¿Dónde está Angewomon X?" pregunto Atsuko confundida.

"Ayer tuvo una llamada de su madre de que volviera, pero no te preocupes volverán cuando termine lo que tenga que hacer, fue lo que me dijo" hablo Rosemon tranquilamente.

"Ok, nos vamos de viaje hacia la ciudad del Amor" dijo saliendo de la ciudad, junto con Guerreromon, Takeshi y su digimon, hacia su destino.

En un lugar del mundo digimon, una sombra aparecía sentada en un trono real, mientras debajo de ellos aparecía 5 sombre de 5 digimon pero apena era fácil saber qué tipo eran.

"Parece que la luz empieza a ganar terreno de nuevo" hablo el que era el jefe de todo mal. "ha conseguido purificar a 3 ciudades, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de poder tiene?" Dijo mirando un holograma de Atsuko que caminaba directo hacia su destino "bueno solo está retrasando lo inevitable, pero será mejor estar atenta con esa pequeña humana" dijo el jefe sin ver una amenaza a Atsuko. "¿tenéis algún plan para detenerla?, aun estoy algo ocupado para tratar con esa pequeña existencia" Se ve como unos de los digimon levanto la cabeza para afirmar que tenía un plan." Tiene mi permiso para actuar" se ve como la sombra de los 5 digimon desaparecieron.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**Lord Pata**: Ya entiendo y si se podría utilizar como ejemplo, Sobre Takeshi se verá más adelante porque actúa de esa forma.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ya había pasado dos días desde que salieron de la ciudad de la Pureza, estaba seguro que estaba cerca de su destino si seguían a ese ritmo, pero algo no andaba bien y era Atsuko que últimamente no se encontraba bien.

"Takeshi algo no anda bien con ella" dijo su digimon seriamente.

"Lo dice por las ojeras, seguro que no está acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, solo necesita acostumbrare" hablo Takeshi tranquilamente.

Cuando llego la noche, todo el mundo estaba alrededor del fuego, estaba hablando quien aria la guardia por la noche.

"Creo que Guerreromon ara la primera guardia, después mi digimon y después yo" hablo Takeshi seriamente.

"¿yo no hago la guardia?" pregunto Atsuko confundida.

"¿para qué te quede dormida? Mejor duérmete "dijo Takeshi que se dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que le había dolido su comentario a la niña que se fue a dormir.

Mientras todo dormía, Atsuko tenía una pesadilla, en ella aparecía sola en medio de la nada, de repente el suelo aparecieron sombras que empezaron a acercarse a al pequeña.

"eres estúpida" salto una de las sombra.

"Eres una inútil" se tapo Atsuko sus oído no quería seguir escuchando mas.

"No eres nieta del gran Taichi Kamiya" hablo otra de las sombra.

"No merece el aprecio de Wargreymon X" ese comentario hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

"Eres fea, nadie te aprecia" se podía ver como la niña empezaba a llorar.

"No debería haber nacido" provoco que Atsuko se pusiera de rodilla al suelo mientras ponía su frente en el suelo, sin dejar de taparse los oídos.

"¡Mentira!" salto una voz sorprendiendo a Atsuko, mientras 4 sombras luminosas aparecían de la nada protegiendo de las sombras oscuras.

"ella tiene que vivir, tiene que vivir por el bien de todos" de repente el lugar se cubrió de flores, haciendo que Atsuko se tranquilizara al fin.

En el exterior, Atsuko sonreía felizmente, mientas los emblemas de la Luz, Inocencia, Esperanza y sobre todo el Valor brillaban levemente en su brazalete.

En un lugar desconocido, se veía varias sombras, por su figura parecía forma humana, entre ellos había uno mirando el cielo preocupado.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, se veía una figura humano sobre un trono y debajo del trono a varias sombras.

"Parece que los espíritus de la luz, Inocencia y esperanza intentan retrasar lo inevitable, aunque no queda mucho para que el valor caiga corrompido por completo, jajajajajaj" río la sombra con toda maldad.

Al día siguiente, Atsuko se sentía mejor, sus ojeras habían disminuido un poco y se sentía más relajada, por eso Takeshi pensó que era lo que dijo con anterioridad cuando llegaron a la siguiente ciudad.

"La ciudad del Amor" murmuro Atsuko viendo como levemente la ciudad estaba cambiada desde la última vez que la visito.

"Ahora es la ciudad del Odio, según con el sentimientos, los digimon se odia uno a otros sin motivo algunos" hablo Takeshi tranquilamente sacando un mapa del lugar.

"Espero cambiar eso ahora" hablo la niña seguro de conseguir su cometido al escuchar eso.

"¿y cómo piensa entrar la ciudad, conseguir el dispositivo digital y entrar la sala donde está el emblema sin que el enemigos nos destroce?" hablo Takeshi con ironía.

"Pues, ¿buscando algún aliado?" pregunto Atsuko inocentemente.

"vamos, no me digas que en las demás ciudades tuviste ayuda" ve como la niña mira fijamente indicando que era así "¿quién te ayudo?" pregunto el chico sorprendido.

"Angewomon X me ayudo en la ciudad de la luz junto con su madre, en de la esperanza fue el propio gobernarte, el de la inocencia fue Lilymon y la siguiente será algún nuevo aliado" sonrío Atsuko tranquilamente.

"¿sabes que eres muy optimista?" pregunto Takeshi sin creer por su aptitud.

"Si me parezco en eso a mi abuelo" respondió mientras miraba el mapa de la ciudad "Podemos colarnos por aquí" señalo en el mapa el lugar donde iban a entrar.

"Para nosotros está bien pero dudo que tu digimon pueda caber" señalo el niño al digimon de su compañera.

"¿puede pasar por aquí?" pregunto Atsuko a su digimon enseñando el mapa.

"_¿esta me está escuchando?"_ pensó Takeshi levemente enojado.

"No, pero podríamos pasar por aquí, sin embargo seguro que el enemigo nos espera allí" explico Guerreromon tranquilamente.

"¿he?" dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

"Takeshi-san pienso lo mismo, tenemos que hacer algo que el enemigo no esperen" hablo su compañero digimon.

"¿qué tal atacar de frente?" pregunto Atsuko confundida "es algo que nadie se espera" hablo la niña mirando a su amigo.

"¿un cebo?, podría funcionar pero eso solo podríamos hacer nosotros dos, ya que somos los dos más fuertes del grupo" hablo Takeshi seguro de su plan.

"pero no soluciona el problema con el dispositivo de Lady Sora" hablo Tokomon seriamente.

"puede que esté en su habitación, en una visita vi que tenía el dispositivo en una vitrina" hablo Atsuko tranquilamente.

"bien, entonces ese es el plan" hablo Takeshi con seriedad.

De repente hubo una explosión en la ciudad, todos los digimon de la ciudad se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras en la sombra se podía ver como alguien sonreía al ver lo ocurrido.

No muy lejos de la explosión Atsuko corría con toda su ganas, mientras Guerreromon le seguía detrás de ella.

"_espero no tardar mucho, no quiero que Takeshi salga herido y que ningún digimon muera_" pensó seriamente e intento acelerar pero tropezó cayendo al suelo." Me he hecho daño" murmuro tocándose la rodilla cuando alguien lo agarra y ve que es Guerreromon llevándola entre su brazos "gracias" murmuro Atsuko pero su digimon ni se molesto en contestar.

Con Takeshi, atacaba y huía rápidamente, sabía que Guerreromon era lo suficiente rápido para llegar al lugar, conseguir el dispositivo y llegar donde está el emblema para purificarlo en 15 minutos, por lo que solo tenía que actuar con rapidez para no ser atrapado y eso para él era un buen reto para demostrar su fuerza y habilidad.

En 5 minutos, Atsuko había llegado al lugar donde el jefe del pueblo vivía y como había planeado no había nadie vigilando el lugar, por lo que entraron. La niña sin perder tiempo empezó a buscar el dispositivo digital y como recordaba estaba en una vitrina, por lo tanto con sumo cuidado agarro el dispositivo, que brillo levemente.

"Sin duda es el dispositivo de la abuelita Sora, noto su presencia" murmuro la niña que junto las manos con cariño mientras tenía el dispositivo en su mano.

Tardaron otros 5 minutos en llegar donde estaba el emblema, cuando Guerreromon se paró de repente llamando la atención de la niña.

"¿Qué pasa Guerreromon?" pregunto la niña de repente cuando una luz negra apareció de la nada.

Donde estaba Takeshi pudo ver desde lejos una explosión y de dio cuenta de un gran error y de que era grave la situación.

"Gryphonmon vamos" dijo el digimon cuando vio como algo iba hacia él.

Con la Niña, pudo ver como Guerreromon tenía la espada desvainada y listo para luchar, cuando miro no pudo evitar quedar sin aire, porque su enemigo era BlackPhoenixmon.

"Tita Phoenixmon" murmuro Atsuko entre asustada y sorprendida de verlo tan pronto.

"cuanto tiempo sin vernos Atsuko-san" sonrió el digimon supremo tranquilamente.

"¿puede dejarnos pasar?" pregunto Atsuko al ver que aun había bondad el jefe de la ciudad.

"Por desgracia no puedo, porque os tengo que destruir" sonrió el ave oscura con maldad "Explosión de oscuridad de las estrellas" grito su ataque con todo su odio. Haciendo salir de sus alas una lluvia de oscuridad que iba dirigida hacia la niña.

Antes que Atsuko pudiera moverse Guerreromon agarro la niña y empezó a correr hacia la salida esquivando el ataque, cuando una llamarada cubrió la salida.

"¿Cómo se siente la llamarada carmesí?" pregunto BlackPhoenixmon con burla y odio.

"Tita Phoenixmon, tú no eres así" intento Atsuko entrar en razón al digimon ave-

"Cállate insolente, Llamarada Carmesi" lanzo su llamarada contra su contrincante.

En el último momento Guerreromon se puso delante de la niña y saco su espada con valentía "corte sagrado" corto las llamas por la mitad, sorprendiendo a Atsuko.

"No debería hacer eso" dijo BlackPhoenixmon, mientras Guerreromon cae de rodilla mientras su cuerpo deprende humo. "cortar un ataque de un digimon supremo sin ser de nivel perfecto al menos es un suicidio y más si el ataque es de tipo fuego como el mío, llamarada Carmesí" volvió el digimon ave a atacar a sus adversarios.

"Corte Sagrado" contraataco otra vez con el mismo ataque, haciendo caer de rodilla de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo volvió a salir humo.

"Detente, te está haciendo daño" dijo Atsuko agrazando a Guerreromon, cuando tuvo que soltarlo al sentir como sus manos se quemaban. Pero no se rindió y lo volvió a abrazar pero al hacerlo le cayó el dispositivo de Sora que brillo por un instante.

"**Sora tengo que ir" hablo Piyomon entre los brazos de Sora**

"**No puede, esta herirá" dijo la niña sin soltar a su digimon**

"**Tengo que ir, es mi deber" respondió el digimon ave seguro con sus palabras**

"**No, no te dejare" Sora abrazando fuertemente para impedir cualquier movimiento de su compañera.**

"**Porque no me entiende" grito Piyomon, sorprendiendo a Sora de lo que ella hacía es lo mismo que hizo su madre con ella.**

"**piyomo Digievoluciona en birdramon" voló para luchar contra Myostimon, pero fue vencido fácilmente.**

"**No birdramon, no" corría Sora hacían su digimon llorando, cuando el emblema brillo.**

"**Birdramon superdigievoluciona en Garudamon" el hombre ave se agacho para coger a Sora entre su mano con cuidado "Sora está llena de amor" dijo el digimon con seguridad.**

"**gracias piyomon" respondió la niña entre lagrimas.**

"**Mi deber es proteger a Sora, Espada Alada" lanzo su ataque contra Myostimon.**

"**Melodía de sueño" contraataco el digimon maligno ante el ataque.**

Atsuko volvió a la realidad cuando termino el recuerdo y se dio cuenta que no había durado ni un segundo dicho recuerdo, sin embargo sonrió porque ahora sabía que si había tenido cariño de los demás, gracias al recuerdo del niño elegido del afecto.

"_Abuelita Sora gracias, he podido sentir tu afecto_" pensó mientras cogía el dispositivo digital y se pone delante de su digimon sin mostrar su mirada.

"¿te vas a rendir?" pregunto BlackPhoenixmon mirando a su contrincante sin mucha importancia.

"No, porque sé que tengo el afecto de mis seres querido" dijo mientras juntaba sus manos para rezar

"Te voy a convertir en cenizas, Llamarada Carmesí" lanzo su ataque hacia a la niña sin que Guerreromon pudiera evitarlo

"_Abuelita Sora, dame un poco de tu afecto para salvar a mis seres queridos_" pensó antes de que las llamas le diera de lleno y se cubriera el lugar de fuego donde estaba.

"JAjaja parece que no salió como querías" miro el digimon ave cuando el lugar brillo disipando las llamas para ver como el emblema se purifico y se activo protegiendo a la niña de su fatal destino y el dispositivo de Sora se unió al brazalete de la niña.

Desde lejos se podía ver tres figuras que veía como el lugar se cubría de luz purificando el lugar y a los digimon.

Al disipar, Atsuko se encontró con Phoenixmon delante de ella, que sonrió al ver que la niña estaba bien.

"¿No sufriste daño por mi ataque?" pregunto el digimon ave preocupado.

"No, la Abuelita Sora me protegió" sonrió Atsuko sinceramente cuando un dolor agudo apareció en su pecho haciendo que agarrara su pecho con ambas manos, mientras caía de rodilla.

"¡traer una camilla!" dijo rápidamente el soberana al darse cuenta de que la niña no se encontraba bien.

Atsuko respiraba como si tuviera hiperventilación "_du...duele, duele, duele, quiero que pare, que pare ya no, no puedo soportarlo más_" pensó mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos, cuando finalmente se desmayo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Lord Pata**: Gracias y espero que te guste este episodio.

**NOTA: ** estoy en Rehabilitación por un accidente, por lo cual no podre actualizar seguramente el fics además de retrasar otros que tenía pensado y perdone por la espera y no poder avisar antes.


End file.
